callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Killer Drone
The Hunter Killer Drone 'is a scorestreak in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Mobile and in Call of Duty Online as a killstreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The '''Hunter Killer Drone is a Scorestreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II that requires a scorestreak of 525. The player throws the drone, and then it pursues and kills the nearest enemy player or destroys the nearest enemy scorestreak. It gives the player 25 points per kill and the appropriate number of points if it destroys a Scorestreak equal to what the player would get using a rocket or Black Hat. It reuses the crosshairs of the Ballistic Knife. Hunter Killer Drones will target all scorestreaks except for other Hunter Killer Drones and non targetable ones (E.M.P.s, Hellstorm Missiles and Orbital VSATs). Flares from certain scorestreaks will cause it to miss the target or even cause it to crash into the ground below. If it cannot find a target, it will continue flying above the map for a duration until it explodes. If a player destroys a Hunter Killer Drone, they will be rewarded with the Rejected Medal. The Swarm Scorestreak, which requires 1900 points, calls in a large number of Hunter Killer drones; however, these spawn in the air, rather than needing to be thrown. Overview The Hunter Killer Drone can acquire enemies extremely quickly, which can be helpful in an intense firefight. A loud beeping sound is heard if the Hunter Killer has acquired a target. Keep in mind that the Drone can still kill the user if it explodes close to them, so aiming perpendicular to the ground is recommended. If the player needs to target a certain objective, such as a Counter-UAV or a Guardian, simply aim at the target and throw it when the light on the Drone turns red, meaning that it has been targeted. It can be hard to avoid the Drone and most do not survive the encounter with the Drone. The Tier 1 perk Blind Eye overrides the Hunter Killer Drone entirely, however it can still kill if the player is caught in its blast radius if it was targeting a teammate or another Scorestreak. Flak Jacket can prove to be valuable in protecting oneself from the Drone, however, if it is close enough, it can still kill, so it is advised to run to cover when the Drone is beginning its dive. If players time it right however, they can dodge the Drone by diving to prone when it starts its dive towards them. The player still takes damage, but not enough to kill unless already critically injured. They can also be intercepted by EMP Grenades, an EMP Systems, and Trophy Systems, however, they cannot be destroyed with bullets, rockets or the Black Hat. Additionally, it can't be locked onto by the FHJ-18 AA, Black Hat or SMAW. Gallery Hunter Killer Drone BOII.PNG|Hunter Killer. Hunter Killer Drone Icon BOII.PNG|The Hunter Killer as it is shown in the in-game HUD. Hunter Killer Drone Activation BOII.PNG|Activating the Hunter Killer Drone. Hunter Killer Drone in flight Carrier BOII.PNG|A Hunter Killer Drone in action. Hunter Killer Drone model BOII.png|The Hunter Killer Drone's model Call of Duty Online The Hunter Killer Drone returns in Call of Duty Online as a killstreak. It is unlocked at Level 7, and acquired by getting four kills without dying. Gallery Hunter Killer CoDO.png|The Hunter Killer drone Hunter Killer Armed CoDO.png|The Hunter Killer drone being armed Call of Duty: Mobile The Hunter Killer Drone returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as a scorestreak. Trivia *Several static Hunter Killer Drones can be found in the multiplayer map Vertigo. *The drone will not appear in third person while holding it. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks